Look Away
by Rushie-s2
Summary: Misty dreams and stares at her beloved Ash...she wants to confess her feelings...to say what she's been wanting to say...but she can't quite do it...the sweet Ash has a secret too...[One-shot]


**Hey**

**This is the first Pokemon fiction so please R&R and don't say any mean things. This is also my first one-shot if you do like this story feel free to read my other stories…none other are Pokemon unfortunately… **

**My other stories are Kingdom Hearts :) still good trust me…**

**ON TOO THE STORY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Misty POV)**

"Night Brock, night Pikachu…night Misty" Ash said yawning…

"Good night Ash……sweet dreams…" I peered over at Ash who had just laid his head down to sleep…I stared at his fa int cheeks…how I wanted to kiss them…how I wanted so much to tell him how I feel…but…I can't…

_Out here in the quiet of the night, _

_Beneath the stars and moon, _

_We both know we've got something on our minds, _

_We won't admit, but it's true, _

I moved my sleeping bag closer to Ash as I stared at his face close up. I glanced at Brock…he had his back to me…I glanced at Ash…his mouth letting out little breaths of air…

_U look at me, I look away_

Ash squirmed…I moved back into my sleeping bag…and Ash curled up to wards me…a small smile appeared on my face…I love you ash…I gave him a small peck on the cheek…

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, _

_But I don't know when to start,_

_I want to tell you now,_

_I'm afraid you might break my heart, _

His cheeks turned a faint pink…his mouth let out a little whisper "Misty" but he was still sound asleep…

_Oh, why should anything so easy,_

_Ever be so hard to do,_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say…that I love you…_

Is he awake? I squirm back in my sleeping bag…no…as I thought…he's asleep…I get out of my sleeping bag…and I zip it up

_I practice all the things that I could say,_

_Line by line, every word I tell my self…_

_Today could be the day,_

_But every time, I lose my nerve…_

I stand up I glance at ash once more…he turns his back to me…

_I look at you, you look away…_

I put my hands into my pockets and stroll down the muddy walk…foot in front of the other…I glanced back, Ash was now facing to wards me again…he moves a lot…but his so cute…I smiled

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, _

_But I don't know when to start,_

_I want to tell you now,_

_I'm afraid you might break my heart, _

I turn around…staring out at the river that we camped near…I stared out as it sparkled in the moonlight…

_Oh, why should anything so easy,_

_Ever be so hard to do,_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say…that I love you…_

I walk back to Ash… "…I love you…" sat close to him…Ash squirms…I move back into my sleeping bag…he yawns and turns to me

"Did you say something Misty?" He asked…

"Me? Nothing…I didn't say anything Ash…Good night…" I stuttered…expecting Ash to lie back down he stares at me…I turn to him…he looks up at the starry sky…

_Why do you turn away,_

_It must be, _

_be your afraid like me_

_I try, But I can't pretend that I don't,_

_Feel for you the way I do,_

_Can't you see…_

"It's beautiful isn't it…" Ash peered at the sky…one star shining brighter than all…

"Mhm…" I stared out the sky just like Ash was…

"Misty…do you like me or Brock better?" He asked turning a little pink. I blushed a deep red…

"Why do you ask…" I muttered…

"Just wondering" Ash mumbled still staring at the sky…

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know when to start,_

_I want to tell you now,_

_I'm afraid you might break my heart, _

Ash stared… "You're a close friend Misty…and I can trust you with anything…but I'm not sure if I should tell you this…secret…"

"Why not…" I asked…

_Oh, why should anything so easy,_

_Ever be so hard to do,_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say…that I love you…_

He stared out at the sky…then out to sea…then to me…he bit his lip " I like this girl…but I can't tell her…"

He likes some one else…my lip trembled…face it misty…he doesn't like you…might as well stick to being friends…and feel happy for him…

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, _

_But I don't know when to start,_

_I want to tell you now,_

_I'm afraid you might break my heart, _

"Ash…just tell her…if she rejects then it'll all be over…but she'd be a fool…" I muttered…

"You think so…" He stared in my eyes…

"I know so…"

"Why not…" I asked…

_Oh, why should anything so easy,_

_Ever be so hard to do,_

"Misty…I…I…" He bit his lip…I watched his mouth move with every word…my heart started beating so fast…is mouth opened to say something…but it just closed…he peered back at me…

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

I closed my eyes…what was I thinking…he'd never say it…I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst…I felt two soft pair of lips meet mine…

I opened my eyes… "I love you Misty…"

I was silent…I couldn't say anything…Ash pulled away further…"I understand if you…" I grabbed him and looked into his eyes…I placed a soft kiss on his lips…I pulled away… "I love you too Ash…" he smiled sitting up…placing his hands on my waist with another kiss…I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss…Everything just made me so happy…

_And to say…that I love you…_

__

**_FIN_**

**__**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you liked it! I did…**

**I enjoyed writing it very much…I know its pretty short but I just wanted to get straight to the point…the song is by M2M… **

**Add me if you have msn…yahoo…or whatever else there is at and I'll send you the song…its lovely and was made for them two…literally…it has them speaking at the start and at the end! **

**Well I really hope you loved this story…I'm not usually writing Pokemon stories but I just loved this one! **

**Anyway please R&R and I will be very grateful if you did like this story I have made plenty more!**

**BIZZ**

**Shelly :3 **


End file.
